


Puffy

by GeekyGlasses



Series: Congratulations! It's a grandpa [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: AO3 Tags - Freeform, Adopted grandpa, First Meetings, Grandpa Phil Watson, It's ok though because Phil finds him, Michael gets lost in Targay, Michael my beloved tiny boy, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shopping, Tags Are Hard, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekyGlasses/pseuds/GeekyGlasses
Summary: Puffy meets MichaelSet after my fic New family who dis
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Phil Watson, Phil Watson & Michael
Series: Congratulations! It's a grandpa [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205096
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	Puffy

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it would be cute if we saw some people's reactions to Phil being a grandpa to a child they had never met. So here's Puffy.

Phil was once again watching Michael. Only today, he had errands to run, which meant that Michael had to tag along. If he was being honest, Phil thought it would be good for the kid, seeing as he was usually kept in his room in Snowchester. And it wasn't like he was purposely going to put him in danger. They were just going to run over to Targay to get some supplies, Phil honestly feeling too lazy to find them himself. 

Michael was very intrigued by the store itself. There were a lot of big, shiny, colorful things that kept grabbing his attention, and several times Phil had to hold him to stop him from running off. Phil decided that bringing Michael along was definitely a good idea when they were grabbing food so that they could grab things that Michael liked to eat. 

At one point Phil set him down so that he could easier hold all the items he had grabbed (there was no way he was going back to grab a buggy, he had made it this long, he could survive longer). Michael wandered on down the aisle, looking at the stuff on the shelves, but Phil didn't worry, seeing as Michael didn't like to be alone. 

"Hey, Phil! Wasn't expecting to see you here!"

Phil jumped, wings fluffing up a bit as he turned, but calmed down when he saw that it was Puffy. 

"Jesus, Puffy, you gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry about that," she laughed. "So what brings you all the way out here?"

"Well, we were running low on a couple supplies, and I didn't feel like going out to find them myself, so here I am."

"Doesn't look like 'a couple supplies'," she noted, nodding to the bundle of things in his arms.

"Yeah, yeah, well you know how shopping is. You always grab things you weren't planning on getting when you left the house." 

"Don't I know it. So how have you been?"

They continued talking, which Michael soon got very bored of. So, doing what toddlers want to do in a new environment, he left to go explore. There was just so much to see, and he was pretty sure he saw some gold somewhere. The only problem was he didn't know where. This led to him exploring practically the whole store. 

He eventually made it to the toys. Excitedly, he looked around for something to grab, but frowned when nothing interesting caught his attention. Oh well, time to head back to Phil. He started back in the direction he was pretty sure he had come from. Stores can be pretty confusing, he discovered, but eventually made his way to an aisle that had to be near where Phil and Puffy were still talking since he could hear them. From there, though, Michael was officially lost. So, he started panicking. 

"I'm still not too sure about this syndicate, Phil. Thanks for the offer, but I really don't know."

"And that's fine, just know the invitation is always ope–"

"GAM'PA!"

Phil cut himself off, wings flying out in a defensive position. He looked around and saw that Michael was with him anymore. Fuck. He dropped everything he was holding.

"Michael?" He called back. Puffy, also in a defensive position, looked back at him.

"Who's Michael?"

He held up a hand to shush her, listening.

"Gam'pa?" 

Phil flapped his wings once, now above the top of the aisles, and started looking around. 

"Walk around and see if you see him," he instructed Puffy before starting his own search. Puffy was left to wonder who 'him' was. 

Phil made his way around, carefully scanning the aisles below him when he finally spotted Michael at the potions. He sighed in relief and landed down. Michael, upon seeing him, ran towards him with his arms out. Puffy walked by just in time to see Phil scoop him up into his arms and Michael to bury his head into Phil's shoulder. Michael was shaking a bit, and Phil rubbed his back.

"Hey, it's ok, we found you. Are you alright?"

Michael nodded, face still on Phil's shoulder. He leaned Michael back a bit so that he could look at him.

"This is why you need to stay with me when we go somewhere new, alright? I don't need you getting lost on me."

Michael nodded again, sniffling. Puffy took the opportunity to walk up.

"So…..?"

Phil started, as if he was suddenly remembering that she was there.

"This is Michael, my grandson."

"I didn't know you had more than one kid."

"I don't. He's Ranboo and Tubbo's kid. Technoblade called me a grandpa in front of him twice and either he decided to call me grandpa or he actually thinks that that's my name. Either way, it doesn't matter."

Puffy hummed, looking back at Michael. 

"Well, Michael, it was very nice to meet you." She looked back at Phil. "I should probably be heading home and let you two finish your shopping. It was nice talking to you!"

Phil returned the sentiment and Puffy turned and left. Phil tried to set Michael down, but he just squirmed and held on tighter. He sighed.

"Bud, I can't hold you  _ and  _ all of our stuff. You might have to help me carry some things."

Michael huffed, but let himself be put down. Phil led him back to where their supplies had been dropped, and Michael's eyes widened when he saw that there were a few good ingots. 

"I carry?" He asked, pointing at them.

"Yeah, sure."

Michael happily picked them up while Phil gathered the rest of their things.

"Alright then, let's head home."


End file.
